


he really can’t say no to that face

by tsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bottom Yamaguchi, Eating out, M/M, Makeup, Men Crying, Not Beta Read, Slightly - Freeform, lipgloss as lube, mentioned - Freeform, please don’t use lipgloss as lube kids, spit as lube (?), tsukki loves makeup, whiny yamaguchi, yamaguchi tears up a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine
Summary: yamaguchi gets hard while kei does his makeup but ends up asking him to do it again anyway and gets his brains fucked out!you know the drill, self indulgent yamatsukki porn and not beta read + lowercase capitals is a style choice.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	he really can’t say no to that face

he really thought he’d washed it all off. he knew he was pushing his luck putting on a full face right before college but inspiration struck and he just had to try out the graphic liner idea he had. 

“tsukki are you- is that lipgloss?” 

fuck. 

so maybe he hadn’t been as careful as he thought, but it’s not even like he could pass it off as lipbalm. he’s wearing bright coral shimmery gloss. 

“what if it is?”

he doesn’t let it show but he’s scared. he’s had people leave before, over something as small as the fact he likes makeup, he’s had the looks of disgust and the insults thrown at him. 

“it’s really pretty! i couldn’t tell at first what it was but the sparkliness looks super cute on you!” 

he hates how he feels himself tear up a little as he pulls yamaguchi into a hug. for the rest of the day he feels like he can breathe easier than ever before. 

now he stops hiding his makeup when yamaguchi comes over, don’t get him wrong it’s not like he’s going out of his way to leave it around almost like he’s hoping for the other boy to ask about it, he just doesn’t shove it to the back of his closet anymore whenever the shorter boy decides to visit. 

okay maybe he wants him to ask about it, just a little bit. 

and ask he does. 

“tsukki, what’s this one for?” his eyes are wide as they stare up at the blonde, his hands fiddling with one of his lipstick tubes as he plays around at keis makeshift vanity (aka his desk with a mirror and some fairylights propped onto it) 

“that’s another lip product, this one comes like a stick instead of a liquid though” there’s humour in his voice as he answers his friends questions, loving the way his eyes shine everytime he finds something new to play with. 

“what’s this?” he’s found the palettes now and opens up a blush one, pressing his finger into a peachy shade which makes kei cringe a little but he doesn’t want to scare the other boy off so he lets him be. 

“that’s a blush palette, it’s one of the first ones i bought so it’s not the right tone for me, it’s better suited to more tan skin but i didn’t know at the time so i wore this crazy deep orangey shade for nearly 2 months, it was a mess” kei doesn’t think he’s ever talked this much about something before, but makeup is one of his main happinesses, apart from dinosaur, volleyball and music that is. 

“so it would suit me then?” 

kei didn’t expect that question at all and had to take a moment to process before answering a slightly stuttered “y-yea” images of tadashi in makeup slowly taking over his mind. 

“can i... can i try it? it’s okay if not! of course i don’t want to ruin your stuff but- i kinda wanna see it” and kei has never reached for his 400 blush brush faster in his life, not even when getting ready for a last minute jonas brothers reunion concert. he likes a bit of joe, sue him. 

“sure” and his voice is breather than he expected and he hopes the shorter boy doesn’t catch on to how excited he really is about this. 

“is it- i need... i need to touch your face, is that okay?”

“of course!” and it’s clear to see he’s not the only one excited as tadashi wriggles in his seat at keis desk and looks up at the blonde expectantly.   
“you might want to close your eyes, just so the powder doesn’t get into your eyes, and it might not sit great as you haven’t got a base on or anything” he says reaching out to tilt the sitting boys head up so he can see it better as the hand not currently holding him in place reaches for the palette he’d been playing with a few minutes ago. he holds it up to the smaller boys cheeks and decides on a light pink colour along with a cherry colour before dipping his brush in, tapping it lightly and watching as the powder flows around the room. with one hand gently pressing into tadashi’s chin his other sweeps the colour across his cheeks, it’s slightly shimmery and kei can see the boys cheekbones glow slightly when the light hits them just right. 

“you can open your eyes now.” and kei’s slightly scared at what the boys will reaction will be but he doesn’t have anymore time to think about it as he hears a gasp below him. 

“it’s... it’s so pretty tsukki! it’s not much but it makes me look... better? that’s crazy!” tadashis practically jumping in his seat as he turns to face the blonde again and kei almost wants to scowl at how cute the pink shade sits across his skin, freckles showing through and giving him an innocent sunkissed look. “can you do more? not more blush uhmm just... is there anything else you can put on?” 

kei knows he should say no for his own hearts sake as he’s not sure how much longer he can look at the already beautiful boy beneath him now slightly flushed and glowy but he could never say no to that face no matter how much he wanted to. 

“close your eyes again” he says as he’s reaching into his little rilakumma makeup bag and pulling out a few products, simple things: a slightly glittery lipgloss, some powder highlight and a brown liner pencil. 

he gets to work dusting some of the highlighter on the boys highest points, nose, cheekbones, upper lip before being as gentle as he can to apply some liner just to the outer corner of his eyes, using his fingers to smudge it a little. the finishing touch is the gloss and kei almost drools as he applies it, tadashi’s lips are soft and pillowy and a slight red from how often he licks and nibbles them and the gloss just emphasises how biteable they look. he hasn’t even noticed the smaller boy crushing his thighs together in a way that could almost be painful, too busy with his face to clock onto anything else.

“i’m done” tadashi seems to flinch at the words before opening his eyes again, this time the gasp he lets out sounding slightly strangled and kei’s about to ask what’s wrong when he sees tadashi’s hand reach out to cover his crotch.   
“i can explain! uhmm the brushes just felt- ah super good and i was so relaxed i didn’t realise i’m sorry!” and the boys so red now kei can’t tell where the real blush starts and the makeup one ends. 

oh. his best friend just got hard while he applied his makeup. he’s trying not to take pleasure in what is obviously an embarassing moment for his friend but he’s looking up at him with such wide eyes, tears threatening to spill from them and his teeth tugging at his glossed up bottom lip, his palm almost desperately pressing into his hard on as if he could somehow flatten it with his hand. 

“i’m so sorry kei!” was all the smaller boy said as he jumped out shoving his phone into his bag and running out of the room wiping at his face with his jacket sleeves. 

what the fuck just happened. 

later that night he texts tadashi to let him know it’s okay, he’s not judging. after all it’s not like he hasn’t had an awkward hard on before. hell his love for makeup started from a gay porno where the guys red lipstick smudged against the others cock while he sucked him off so no harm no foul.   
he didn’t text tadashi that part of course. 

the next morning at college tadashi was acting like nothing happened and kei was relieved even though the sight of some of the gloss he was wearing yesterday smudged into his jacket sleeve sent a shiver up his spine. 

everything was fine after that, at least for a while. until tadashi asked him to do his makeup again and god knows kei can’t say no to him.   
they’d gone back to his house and tadashi had settled at his desk like the last time, closing his eyes as kei set to work on priming his face, hyperaware of everything that could go wrong as he remembers the last time. it’s easy to fall into the motion of doing the other boys makeup though and soon he’s completely swept up by choosing what shades would fit the boy best and whether he’d want to wing his liner up or down, tadashi himself is patient, only jumping a little when it tickles or humming when the brush against his skin feels particularly relaxing and before they know it they’re done. 

“you can look” 

and look he does, he’s practically pressing his face against the mirror as he turns his head at different angles to observe keis handiwork before smiling at him brightly.  
“it’s amazing! you’re really good at this you know” 

“i should hope so, i didn’t spend 2 years practicing to be bad at it after all” and he hates himself for never being able to stop his snarky comments but tadashi laughs all the same. 

“i did some research you know” and now keis interest is peaked as the other boy comes to join him in sitting on his bed. 

“what kind of research?” and tadashi is laying back now, spreading himself out almost and kei can see the slight semi pushing against his pants.

“makeup research of course, i watched tutorials and stuff but then... i found some other things”   
and keis heart feels like it’s in his throat now as tadashi stretches a cheeky grin towards him, his smaller hand reaching out for keis and settling against it to play with his palm.

“what other things?”

“did you know some people use it as a kink? i thought it was pretty weird at first but i think i get it... you know, the weirdness of... men wearing makeup, not that it’s weird that you do!! but it’s- it’s different and i think it feels kinda taboo and that makes it... hot.” tadashis words are breathier now and kei can see his eyes searching for a reaction on the blondes face. his wording wasn’t the best but kei knows not to take it to heart, especially as the boy is so clearly not against men in makeup. 

“i think you’re so pretty kei, without makeup that is but then you put it on and you’re just... something else entirely, and then you put it on me and it felt- ah i don’t even know how to describe it but it felt. it felt good. really, really good.” 

keis fingers twitch in the sheets of his bed as tadashis hand leaves his own to palm himself, his back arching ever so slightly and kei can’t help but lean over and cage the boy in, pressing his head into the crook of his neck and hoping he doesn’t see the blush he can feel covering his face. 

“please kei, kiss me i- i need it!” 

and so kei kisses him, because everyone knows kei could never say no that face, especially not when it’s blushing so prettily, eyelashes thick and long with mascara and lips a beautiful rose colour. 

it’s slightly messy, the lipstick previously painted so perfectly on the smaller boys lips now smudging across both their mouths, the cosmeticy taste spreading to both their tongues, his eyes are watering as he fists his hands into keis messy blonde hair and it’s making his eyeliner smudge at the outer corner but god does he look perfect like this. 

kei can’t help himself as he moves his kisses lower and lower on the boys body, traveling from his mouth to his neck before backing away to take off his shirt. he can see the faint markings of lipstick where he’s kissed him and he’s sure he looks ridiculous with it smudged around his own mouth but tadashi doesn’t seem to care as he looks up at kei like he’s his whole world. 

“more, please i want-no ah! i need more kei” 

and tadashi so so pretty like this, prettier than any makeup look keis ever done, prettier than any look hes ever seen and so he gives him what he wants. he’s undressing him teasingly slow as the smaller boy writhes on the bed, spreading his thighs as soon as he’s free of his clothes. 

“fuck wait, tadashi i don’t have lube” and kei almost expects that to be the end of it until the other boy is pushing him aside and shakingly crawling to his vanity before sifting through his makeup bag, turning back to kei with a smirk and one of his glosses in hand. 

“you’re kidding right?” but it’s obvious he’s not as he chucks it at the taller boy and crawls back onto the bed, spreading himself open again, his cock hard and leaking pre against his stomach. 

“kei i’ve literally never been more serious in my life i think of you don’t fuck me right now i might actually die” tadashi has always been one for dramatics and kei gives a little chuckle at him as he uncaps the gloss and asks himself if this is really what he’s doing. 

but sure enough he raises the little applicator to the other boys rim and gives it a generous coating of sticky pink lipgloss, it’s actually quite aesthetic, tadashis hole clenching and unclenching as it gets coated in glittery pink slick, kei almost wishes he could take a photo but he’s sure tadashi would kill him if he tried. 

“kei oh my-fuck! god if you don’t hurry up i’ll do it myself” and kei loves this bratty side of his friend, despite how rarely he gets to see it. he decides to give in and applies more of the gloss before gently teasing his fingers at the boys rim, working them in as slow as possible because as hot as it is the gloss really isn’t much help in terms of lube. 

soon he’s three fingers deep as tadashi arches against his bed, his hole now a complete mess of spit, glitter and pink gloss as he practically convulses above kei who pulls his mouth back to check if tadashi’s ready (he very much is) 

“fuck i knew glitter gloss was my favourite on you” and keis stomach twists as the thought of what he probably looks like right now, hair a state from tadashi’s hands and lips a mess of glitter slick and saliva from eating out the other boy just moments ago. 

he lines himself up with tadashi’s hole as he wipes his fingers off on his sheets and enters slow not to hurt the smaller boy before tadashi is pulling him flush against his chest.   
“kei! kei! fuck, ah please kei just- fuck, move!” 

and i’m sure i don’t need to tell you by now but, kei just can’t say no to that face. so he moves. 

soon he’s got a steady rhythm, ploughing into the boy below him and kissing at his cheeks leaving marks of glitter gloss and a little bit of the lipstick from their earlier make-out session as he goes, tadashi is shaking and whining beneath him and kei knows he won’t last long if he keeps it up so he reaches down below their bodies to jerk tadashi off, a sly move on his part but tadashi is too euphoric to care. 

he comes with a scream of kei’s name before going limp, his hands that were previously indenting into the blondes back now lying against the bed, twitching every now and then as the waves of his orgasm rock through him, kei fucking into him a few more times before releasing himself. 

when they’re both cleaned up (it took a long time to get tadashi to move from the bed to the bathroom and even longer to actually clean him) and satiated it finally dawns on kei what just happened. 

“i can’t believe we just used my charlotte tilbury gloss to fuck.” tadashi would be worried but he can hear the laughter in the blondes voice and reaches out to grab at him, snuggling into his bare chest.

“shhh i’ll buy you a new one” 

“that’s really not what i was worried about.”


End file.
